V's Surprise
by Gia-XY
Summary: Pagi hari, aku sudah dibingungkan dengan sebuah paket–besar–yang dikirim oleh seseorang berinisial V. V untuk V, atau … V untuk Vector …?/ Gender bender.


**V's Surprise**

**.**

**By:** _Gia-XY_

**.**

**Summary:**

Pagi hari, aku sudah dibingungkan dengan sebuah paket–besar–yang dikirim oleh seseorang berinisial V. V untuk V, atau … V untuk Vector …?

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

_**Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V**__ © Takahashi Kazuki &amp; Naohito Miyoshi_

_**Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL **__Takahashi Kazuki, Yoshida Shin, Miyoshi Naohito_

_**Story **__© Gia-XY_

**.**

**Warning:**

_AR, OOC, Gender bender (Walau gak saya singgung di cerita, tetapi saya ingatkan … YUUYA DI FIC INI CEWEK! Mau dianggap cowok juga gak apa, sih), Some non-formal language, Vocabulary Crisis, Maybe some typo(s), DLDR, etc._

**.**

**N/B:**

Yuuya mengenal Yuuma dan kawan-kawannya di sini. Tentu saja usia Yuuma dan kawan-kawan sudah jauh lebih tua.

**.**

Pagi hari, baru saja beberapa menit setelah aku terbangun dan menyelesaikan mandi—bebek—ku, aku sudah disambut dengan sebuah kotak besi besar—sumpah, tingginya saja melebihiku—yang berdiri rapi di ruang tamu. Kata _Kaa-chan_, itu kiriman dari seseorang dengan kode V. Perlu waktu beberapa detik bagiku sebelum ada dua kemungkinan yang memasuki otakku. V untuk V, kode sebutan Christopher Arclight, atau … V untuk Vector ….

Yap, dan jadilah aku berdiri mematung di depan kotak tersebut, menimbang-nimbang untuk membuka kotak itu atau membuangnya ke tempat yang jauh—sangat jauh—dari Maiami City ….

Kalau V yang dimaksud adalah Christopher Arclight, tidak akan ada keraguan bagiku untuk membuka kotak tersebut. Hei! Maksudku, bisa saja isinya teknologi canggih ciptaan terbarunya, 'kan?! V-_san_ itu, 'kan, ilmuwan hebat! Tetapi, kalau ternyata V yang dimaksud adalah inisial dari nama Vector …, aku harus sangat mencurigai kalau isinya adalah "bom" …, atau mungkin lebih parah lagi ….

Setelah beberapa menit menimbang-nimbang, beserta dengan _Kaa-chan_ yang bertanya kenapa aku tidak segera membuka kotaknya, jadilah aku meyakinkan diriku kalau kotak itu adalah kiriman dari V-_san_, bukan Vector-_san_. Aku mengulurkan tanganku untuk meraih gembok yang ada diujung tengah kiri kotak dengan kunci yang disertakan dengan kotak yang diantar V-san tadi. Jujur, kurasa kotak ini seperti lemari khusus. Aku jadi curiga isinya benar=benar bom—yah, kalau-kalau yang mengirimnya Vector-san.

Berkat pemikiranku barusan, aku jadi ragu untuk membuka pintu lemari—tidak cocok kusebut kotak lagi, jadi kuganti saja sebutannya—tersebut. Apa aku harus membukanya?

Kira-kira semenit aku terdiam, sampai akhirnya aku merasakan tangan yang menarik sebelah bahuku dengan kasar dari belakang, menjauhkanku dari lemari tersebut. Ah …, gawat …, sepertinya aku sudah membuat _Kaa-chan_ kesal ….

"Biar aku saja yang membukanya kalau kau tidak mau!" Aku baru saja akan bertariak dan menarik _Kaa-chan_ menjauh—takut kalau isi lemari itu benar-benar bom atau benda berbahaya lain yang tak terpikir olehku. Sayang, sebelum aku berhasil menghalangi _Kaa-chan_, ia sudah membuka lemarinya ….

"TIDAAAAAK! HABISLAH SUDAH!" Teriakku stress. Bagaimana kalau isinya bom?! Bagaimana kalau isinya benda berbahaya?! Bagaimana kalau isinya—

"_Are_? Manusia ….?" Aku terdiam dengan wajah bengong mendengar ucapan Kaa-chan. Apa? Manusi—HAAAAH?!

"He, benar, manusia …." _Kaa-chan_ menyentuh pelan pipi manusia yang ada di dalam lemari tersebut dengan jari telunjuknya. _Kaa-chan_ menjauhkan tangannya, kemudian mundur selangkah dan menatapku.

"Yuuya, kau mengenalnya?" tanya _Kaa-chan_ heran. Aku menggeleng, kemudian terdiam sejenak. Aku pun memutuskan untuk mendekati pria berpakaian bak _butler_ di dalam lemari tersebut. Oi, serius, nih? Masa Vector-_san_ mengirim manusia? Masa ia yang mengirim pria ini? Segila apa ia sebenarnya?

Aku mengulurkan tanganku dan menyentuh sebelah sisi wajah pria itu, memastikan kalau ia benar-benar manusia. Sebelum, aku akhirnya tersentak kaget dan refleks mundur karena mata biru pria itu terbuka dan bersinar terang. A-apa yang terjadi?!

"WUAAAAH!" Aku memejamkan mataku rapat-rapat dan berusaha menghalangi cahaya yang keluar dari mata pria itu dengan sebelah lenganku.

Aku membuka mataku saat cahaya tersebut sudah menghilang, dan mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekatiku.

"Sakaki Yuuya-_san_ …?"

"Eh?" Aku mendongak, kemudian mendapati pria tadi sudah berdiri di depanku dan menatapku tak percaya dengan sepasang permata biru _sapphire_-nya. Ia menatapi penampilanku dari atas sampai bawah. Tu-tunggu! Kenapa ia tahu namaku?!

"Ke-kenapa kau—"

"Ternyata benar …." Aku semakin bingung saat melihat senyum pria itu merekah. Kalau mataku tidak salah, maka aku benar-benar mendapati tubuh pria itu sedikit bergetar, seakan sedang menahan diri untuk tidak melakukan sesuatu.

"Yuu-Yuuya! Ternyata kau memang—"

"Aku tidak mengenalnya!" Aku buru-buru memotong ucapakan _Kaa-chan_ dengan sebal. Enak saja! Sejak kapan aku kenal dengan pria berambut pirang panjang bermata _sapphire_ seperti i—mata _sapphire_ …? Ah, sedikit mengingatkanku pada salah satu monsterku yang kugunakan dalam permainan _Duel Monsters_.

"Yuuya-_san_, Anda tidak mengenali saya?" Pria itu bertanya dengan nada sedikit kecewa. Aku mengernyit heran mendengar ucapan pria itu. Hah? Mengenali? Bertemu saja baru hari ini, bagaimana aku mengenalinya?

Pria itu menghela napas melihat reaksiku. Kemudian, ia merogoh kantung celananya, dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sana. Tu-tungggu! Itu bukannya …!

"Ini kartu Yuuya-_san_ yang hilang. _Hoshiyomi no Majutsushi_ …. Apa Yuuya-_san_ mendapat sediki petunjuk?" Lelaki itu tersenyum kecil, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya dan memberikan kartu _Hoshiyomi no Majutsuhi_ yang sudah menghilang selama seminggu ini. Dengan tangan bergetar, aku mengambil kembali kartu itu dan menatapnya dengan tatapan shock. Benar, ini kartuku ….

"Ke-kenapa bisa …?" Aku menatap _Kaa-chan_ yang juga terbelalak kaget sepertiku, sebelum aku kembali menatap pria itu.

"Bagaimana kalau saya katakan yang 'meminjam' kartu itu adalah Christopher-_sama_?" tanya pria itu lagi. Aku terdiam sejenak. Hem, jadi …, yang mengirim pria ini adalah V—APA?! _SAMA_?!

"HAH?! UNTUK APA?!" Teriakku kaget. AKH! AKU JADI SEMAKIN TIDAK MENGERTI!

Pria itu kemudian terkekeh kecil. A-apa?! Ia menertawaiku?! Kenapa?!

"Yuuya-_san_, Anda benar-benar polos, ya? Hehehe …. Masih belum mengerti? Tentu saja Christoper-_sama_ meminjam kartu itu untuk membuat saya," jawabnya, masih sembari menahan tawa. Aku terbengong. He? Membuat? Membuat …. Membuatnya …. Ia bukannya manusi—ASTAGA!

"Ja-jadi, kau bukan manusia?!" _Kaa-chan_ sudah lebih dulu bertanya sembari menunjuk-nunjuk pria di hadapan kami dengan wajah tak percaya. Kami semakin dikagetkan ketika pria itu mengangguk pelan dan berkata, "Saya _android_."

"Te-tetapi, kenapa V-_san_ memerlukan kartu—"

"Rambut pirang, mata sapphire. Apa Anda tidak merasa _familiar_ dengan saya, Yuuya-_san_?"Aku mengernyit heran mendengar kata-katanya. Rambut pirang …, mata _sapphire_ …. Siapa? Lalu, apa hubungannya dengan kartu Hoshiyomi?

Aku memandangi kartu _Hoshiyomi no Majitsushi_ yang telah kembali ke tanganya setelah seminggu berlalu. Apa ada sesuatu dengan kartu—tunggu ….

"Rambut pirang, mata _sapphire_ …." Hanya berbeda pakaian dan … masker ….

Aku terbelalak tak percaya, kemudian kembali menatap ke arah pria tadi dan menunjuknya dengan tanganku yang bergetar.

"Ma-mana mungkin …, kau …." Aku tak sanggup melanjutkan kata-kataku. Tidak! Tidak! Ini tidak mungkin! Mana mungkin pria ini ….

"Untuk menjaga Yuuya-_san_ dari kedua keponakan Christopher-_sama_ yang sekarang sedang bersaing begitu panas, maka saya dibuat dan dikirim ke sini. Salam kenal, nama saya Hoshiyomi, Sakaki Yuuya-_san_ …." Pria itu—_Hoshiyomi no Majutsushi_, kartuku yang dipersonifikasi menjadi _android_—tersenyum ramah seakan ia sama sekali tidak berdosa. V-_SAN_! APA-APAAN INIIIIII?!

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

Jadi, seberapa nistakah_ fic_ ini? Gak, bukannya merasa gak puas, cuma kurang puas. Rasanya ada yang kurang. Apa_ hint_ HoshiYuu di atas kurang kali, ya …? Yah, semoga yang baca puaslah. Ketidakpuasan _author_ itu lain cerita. Bisa dipuaskan di lain _fic_. Lalu, soal kenapa Hoshiyomi baru sadar pas disentuh Yuuya, itu memang sudah diprogram oleh Chris seperti itu. Hoshiyomi baru akan aktif kalau disebtuh Yuuya. _Sorry for mistakes._ _Thanks for reading anyway!_

**.**

**Japanese Translation:**

_**Kaa-chan:**_ Ibu

_**-san:**_ _Suffix_ untuk menjaga kesopanan. Biasa digunakan untuk orang yang lebih tinggi kedudukannya atau orang yang baru dikenal

_**Are?:**_ Semacam "he?"

**Hoshiyomi no Majutsushi:** _Magician of Astromancy_/_Stargazer Magician_

_**-sama:** Suffix_ untuk orang yang kedudukannya tinggi atau benar-benar dihormati


End file.
